In many cases, when developing a system solution by assembling and integrating a number of devices or sub-systems the overall system will end up containing devices with a number of unused and/or redundant features and capabilities. For example, a system may include a smartphone along with multiple sensors. It is possible that all of the devices include global positioning system (GPS) capability even though only a single GPS unit is necessary for the entire system.